


Nights Like This

by sugarpixi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: It's dark and raining. Reno and Yuffie make an arrangement to meet at his new place. The pair settle into a routine that's familiar to them. But Reno also has other things in mind.
Relationships: Reno/Yuffie Kisaragi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Nights Like This

Disclaimers: I don't own Yuffie, Reno or anything related to FFVII. They belong to Squenix. 

Nights Like This 

Yuffie clutched her cloak tightly against herself, shivering from the bite of the cool wet air and occasional splash of water while she navigated the dark, suffocating city. The weather was seldom fair when she was involved in these activities. Yet, somehow it was appropriate. Truthfully, she was grateful for the rain. It masked the usual stench of the city. 

Finally, Yuffie arrived at her destination. Her arm felt heavy as she lifted it to push the tiny button on the door. She winced when the tip of her finger made contact. There was a dull buzz that followed the push of the button. Cute. She chuckled to herself, playfully and purposefully repeating the action. The sound was just as amusing as imagining the annoyance of the person on the other side. The couple of minutes waiting felt like an eternity and Yuffie could have sworn her entire body had gone numb from being wet and cold. 

But as soon as the door opened, Yuffie felt warmth on her skin and she felt instantly revitalized. Her eyes, weary from traveling under the darkness of night and blinking away the rain also felt refreshed at the sight of a scrawny but sculpted frame, flaming red hair and blue eyes glaring down at her. The man greeted her only with a nonchalant nod and a towel, stepping aside to let her in. Once she was inside, he pushed the door shut and walked away without so much a word. 

Yuffie shook water out of her hair and then proceeded to pat it dry. Reno can be thoughtful sometimes. She bent over and removed her boots and slid the tights off of her legs that stubbornly clung to her skin. As she unfastened and shed the rest of her clothing; she scanned the layout of Reno's pad from the entryway. In the center of what would otherwise be a big open space was a giant bed, a bedside table occupied by a dimly lit lamp. A dresser stood beside an outdated TV plugged against the wall across where the bed was. 

Soon, Yuffie's arms were filled with her damp clothes which, though heavy, gave her some comfort as she now stood in place in practically nothing but the towel. She pressed them against her. As she walked past the bed she heard the click of the lighter. The air grew heavy with smoke and the familiar scent of Reno's cigarette brand—much different than the ones old Cid smoked. Yuffie's eyes closed for a second and she inhaled deeply before asking the red head where she could dry her clothes. Reno lifted his head and tilted it to his right shoulder, and used his eyes to guide her. Yuffie mumbled a meek thank you and found herself in the kitchen. 

It was a rather small kitchen, a simple stove on the left side, between two counters that had drawers, a microwave on one counter, a toaster oven on the other, and a dish washer right beside the sink. She couldn't imagine Reno being a cook and found that it suited him well. She found the washer and dryer in a closet-like area, and put her clothes in the washer in a hurry, eager to explore the kitchen more thoroughly. Yuffie opened the dishwasher only to find an assortment of random silverware. In the dish rack on the side of the sink, two sets of matching mugs. On his table, he had a variety of disposable plates, possibly collected through living off of delivery. 

Finally, Yuffie inspected the fridge, eager to know how accurate her assumptions would be. Upon seeing the contents, she didn't know whether to be amused or to be disappointed. The fridge housed a couple energy drinks, about two six pack of beers and some bottles of water. Too bad, she thought. She had come a ways and would have liked something to nibble on. She sighed, maybe she'd get a bite to eat later? 

Yuffie skipped out of the kitchen and crawled over Reno's bed, reaching over to take the remote from him to change the station. In a second the droning voice of the newscaster who seemed to be going on from one unfortunate news story to another stopped abruptly and was replaced by a livelier , animated voice. Reno grunted, and snatched the remote out of Yuffie's hand, shutting the TV off and throwing the remote aside, he pulled the younger brunette towards him. He took the cigarette from his mouth, stubbing it out onto her thigh before putting the butt away into the ashtray. For Yuffie, it all happened so fast. Her eyes widened and her lips parted as she registered the brief burning sensation right before Reno's own lips crashed into her own. 

It was like a switch when they made contact. From that moment onward, her mind focused solely on Reno. Her hands wrapped around his neck and the towel draped around her fell onto the bed. A surge of electricity ran up her body when it connected to his. Their kiss deepened quickly as she slipped her tongue in his and a battle for dominance ensued. Both eager to taste one another. She tasted the darkness of his cigarette, the sour acid of beer and a saltiness that seemed to tie the two nicely. 

Suddenly, Yuffie found her back against the bed, Reno looming over her. Usually the kissing lasted a little longer, was more playful consisting of a lot of biting and nibbling but it seems like today the red head had other plans. His eyes were narrowed and there was a little coldness in them while they gazed at her but his lips were curled into a smirk. Yuffie winced and a small noise rose from the back of her throat when Reno gripped her leg, making sure to press on the tender skin he scorched earlier. Her eyes widened and her petite body pressed into the cushion when she saw his other hand move quickly from the bed right above her neck curved as if to grip the entire girth of her thin neck. As it came down, his other fingers folded but the middle and his index which he used to playfully draw circles on her throat, applying a little pressure as he did so and then trailing down to her breast.

Of all her body parts, Yuffie's breasts were the least sensitive and take the longest to warm up. But just the fact Reno was paying attention to them and tending to them was thrilling as it was not a common occurrence in their routine. It always surprised her how calculating he seemed when it came to the act—ensuring that both had the same amount of attention, teasing her before groping them aggressively, the way he tweaked her nipples until finally they stood up stiff and straight. One breast fit cozily inside his large hands. His mouth is also able to engulf them one at a time. 

As her body trembled and her eyes strained to stay open, she saw flashes of a different red. Not the bright strands of red inside of her hands. Her fingers clutched the flaming red hair tighter when she felt Reno's target change without any warning. She had barely even noticed that he had parted her legs wider before quickly finding her clit and working his long fingers meticulously over it. He started out at his most gentle, progressively adding pressure as Yuffie's body responded. She came once in a matter of seconds. A second wave followed not too long after. Three... Four... The fifth and final was intense and prolonged. It felt never ending,being already sensitive she tried to hold off, and his fingers continued. Her toes curled, and she flailed on the sheets, she didn't want him to stop but the pleasure was bubbling inside of her to the point of exploding. 

“You can handle it.” He encouraged, with a slight sing-song tone in his voice. 

Yuffie reached up and pulled Reno's head down, seizing his mouth,biting and tugging on his lips,nails piercing the back of his neck. He released her clit just as she came and the redhead smiled down at the work he had done. The ninja laid on the bed, her arms spread out, face flushing, her thighs pressed together. She was drenched in sweat and her own juices. As she caught her breath she watched the redhead unbuckle his pants. Her eyes widened when his cock sprang out, already hard and ready. Drawn to it, Yuffie had barely sat up before in one fluid movement before Reno pushed her back down and entered her. She gasped as he entered, making that sound and face she made only at that time, moaning by the third thrust, moving her hips rhythmically to his by the fourth. He sped up and continued to pound into her, until she felt like she was going to be hoarse, until she tightened up so much it was like she was the one pushing him out. 

Reno finally pulled away and stepped back, gesturing for her to come over. She crawled to the edge of the bed and hopped off, then walked towards Reno. Once she stood right in front of him, she dropped to her knees, gripping the base of his cock with one hand while the other massaged his balls. She took the sight of his engorged member in, still soaked with her nectar before leaning over and lapping at the tip. A jolt ran through her body at the taste of the salty precum. It encouraged her to lick all sides up and down the base before taking it slowly into her mouth. Halfway in, Yuffie gagged, the member suddenly extending and hardening even more. She looked up to shoot the red head a glare before bobbing up and down and starting a pace. For a while, Reno let her do as she pleased, one of his hand still on her head, playing in the thick silken strands. 

Up. Down. Up. Down. Take in more. Let it down the throat. Breathe. Breathing is important. Yuffie thought to herself. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up--Gulp. She was more prepared this time and managed to take his full length in. He held her head down for a little before moving his hips and thrusting in and out of her mouth vigorously, both his hands on either side of her head now tugging at her hair. Breathe. Relax. Relax. Yuffie reminded herself as he rubbed against the walls of her throat quickly and forcefully, while she gripped his ass tightly, reveling in its contrasting softness and firmness. Reno's occasional grunts, the sound and rhythm were enough to put Yuffie in a kind of a trance so that when he pulled away she stared at him, a glazed expression and reached back over, cupping his based in her hands and lapping on the areas thick with her saliva. 

“Get up. Walk to the bed.” 

A small pout on her lips, she got up, ignoring the burning sensation on her knees as she position her self in front of the bed. She placed her hands shoulder width apart on the bed and bending over and spreading her legs. She bit her bottom lip when she felt his presence behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed, fingers fumbling with the sheet on the bed. She felt exposed and also very wet. 

WHACK! 

“Aah!” Yuffie cried when Reno's palm made contact with one of her ass cheeks. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she braced for him to deliver the same to the other. She jumped this time, moaning yet gain. Her hips moved and she lifted her ass up even more. Could he touch her now? The stinging made her crave something like the sensation of enjoying something both hot and cold at once. But he continued to slap her already tender ass with a heavy hand until her eyes stung with tears she held back. Her hands clenched the bed sheets. Revenge will be in order. She will definitely get him back. But for now, she was at his mercy. 

The pain gradually subsided and her head was in the clouds as she moved her hips in time to his thrusts. Then, he pulled out and Yuffie's hips swayed side to side. Why did he have to stop like that? Then she felt it. The tip of his cock rubbing against her back entrance. 

“H-hey!” she exclaimed, wiggling around, to warn him and guide him to the right entrance. 

Still, Reno continued on, rubbing against outside, the tip poised to go in. Yuffie inhaled a sharp intake of breath, willing her self to relax, whimpering and shaking her head. She knew his mind was set. But she wasn't prepared in any type of way. A choked scream she forced herself to hold back escaped her when she felt the stinging pain of him stretching her as he entered surprisingly with a lot less resistance than she imagined. Relax. Just relax. 

“R-Reno... L-lu- Ahh!” she moaned, her upper body collapsing onto the bed, teeth biting into the sheets to muffle her voice, hands clawing the mattress. It'll hurt more if you fight it. At least he seemed to be going gentle as he ventured further inside—her eyes widened and she gagged into the sheets, as she felt a sharp stinging pain from him fully entering and filling her. The pain continued when he moved inside her, lighting a fire as he invaded. Yuffie tried to focus again on relaxing, all the while attempting to persuade the redhead to find some lubrication. It was a futile effort, for she knew he already made up his mind. But protesting out loud helped with the discomfort. 

This wasn't a usual in their routine but she can recount every experience it has happened. Some more pleasant than others. Tonight was particularly peculiar and she couldn't place it. It was very surreal especially now that her head was feeling fuzzy and had begun to notice that her grunts from the mix of pleasure and pain transformed into sounds of lust and desire. The pain ebbed away, although there was a soreness that remained, she could only feel delight building up within herself. The two moved against one another erratically until he emptied into her ass and she collapsed onto the bed, holding herself back from screaming. Yuffie already felt she had given him enough satisfaction to be placed in that position, crying out on occasion when he moved just right. She mustered the strength to crawl onto the bed and puffed her cheeks when she heard Reno chuckle and get in bed with her from the side. She flipped over to look up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. 

“You're a jerk.” Yuffie mumbled. 

“You enjoyed it.” Reno shot back, “You got through it.” 

“Naturally!” Yuffie bragged, feeling pleased with herself. 

“Get over here,”He said patting the empty space beside him. The younger girl happily complied, wiggling her way to the Turk's side and pressing against him. He locked eyes with her then bent his head down, kissing her forehead Yuffie felt fuzzy. It never ceased to amaze her when he was soft. 

“Want a smoke?” Reno asked, reaching over for his pack.

Yuffie yawned and shook her head, nuzzling further into Reno. 

“No..... shankks...” She sang, her breath causing his skin to tingle. Reno sighed and removed his hand from the box. Sleep does sound good he decided shutting his eyes. 

A/N: Can't believe this is my debut fic into writing fanfic to the FF series. This is definitely inspired by how the world of FFVII is once again being brought to us to explore once more. So I chose to explore canon divergence super fantasy of a Yuffie x Reno relationship based on headcanons and wanting to play with their dynamics. Also I really miss Sleazy Reno. R/R Crits welcome!


End file.
